The present invention relates to devices which aid in the carrying or dragging of various objects, such as deer, elk, moose, etc., from one point to another.
In particular, hunters have been confronted with the problem of moving a slain animal, especially large animals, from a hunting ground to a place for ultimate transport or dressing. This is particularly true where hunting is conducted in isolated areas or in areas characterized by terrain which is difficult to traverse. Prior art game dragging devices are known that have various deficiencies.
For instance, the game dragging device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164 (Burlison, et al.) discloses a handle which is directly connected to the appendages, such as legs and neck, of an animal to be dragged. The person moving the animal would have to be very close in proximity to the animal which would tend to make walking difficult and dragging the animal unmanageable, especially along rough terrain. Further, with the neck also supported by the handle, the animal's head would have to be raised at least above ground level to prevent the head from becoming ensnarled in bushes, vines, logs, etc. This would be especially true for animals such as deer, elk, and moose that have antlers which extend from the head. It would also be difficult for two people to jointly move a slain animal given the arrangement of the handle disclosed in the Burlison patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,240 (Engle) discloses a device for carrying and skinning animals which employs two essentially separate handle, rope, and loop combinations which are connected to an animal to be moved. One problem with this device is that the load of the animal would be applied separately and unevenly to the two lengths of rope, especially when two people pull respectively on the two handles. The handles disclosed are not rigged and if the handles were combined to overlap one another, it would be unmanageable for two individuals to jointly carry or drag a slain animal.